When Worlds Meet
by AkshIsKindaRad
Summary: Unexplained phenomena affecting the wizarding world set into motion things that will shake the magical universe as everyone knows it, or rather as everyone thought they knew it, and will reveal secrets long thought forgotten by everyone, and the curiosity of Hermione Granger wasn't exactly impervious to these. Multiple crossover: Harry Potter / Winx Club / Lord of the Rings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****_Harry Potter_**** belongs to JK Rowling, ****_Winx Club_**** belongs to Rainbow S.r.l. and Viacom and ****_The Lord of the Rings_**** and all associated works belong to the Tolkien Estate.**

Albus Dumbledore was in his office, seated at his desk, every now and then writing something in a notebook after thoroughly examining a think, large leather-bound book entirely written in some type of runes that lay on the Headmaster's desk followed by a smaller book instructing how to transliterate the runes.

Somebody knocked at the door as a nearby clock chimed four.

'Come in,' said Dumbledore, laying down his quill.

Minerva McGonagall entered the circular office, her face stern as usual.

'Good afternoon, Albus,' she said, closing the door behind her.

'Good afternoon, Minerva,' Dumbledore said as he gestured her to sit down.

'I received this, during your absence,' said Professor McGonagall, taking out a letter from the pocket of her tartan print dress and handing it to the Headmaster.

Dumbledore examined the envelope, scrutinising its waxen seal for a while, and then slit it open, unfolded the parchment it contained and quickly read it.

'Good, good,' he muttered after completely reading it. 'Athenaeus Braginstone* is willing to let me have the book I require to finally complete my work.'

'Is it reasonable, though, Albus,' said McGonagall, sounding concerned, 'to do this now, with the situation we are currently facing.' She threw a look at Dumbledore's blackened hand, 'and considering y-your-?'

'Do not worry Minerva,' Dumbledore cut her off, though he sounded calm as usual. 'My translation work will in no way affect any of my other duties, nor any of the Order's or of Hogwarts's work. I, in fact, expect my work to be complete and ready to be published by early December.' He gently tapped the large book written in runes, which was opened at the last page, with his healthy hand.

'So the whole of your work will be published this year?'

'Indeed, and it shall be the first publication of the whole of it, the result of many long years of hard work and unimaginable efforts.'

McGonagall chuckled.

'Miss Granger will surely find it interesting,' she said with a smile.

Dumbledore chuckled as well, and nodded in agreement.

'Albus, I hear that you will be giving Potter private lessons this year? Mc Gonagall asked, becoming more tense.

'Indeed, Minerva. Harry will be taking private lessons with me, and they will be of utmost importance in helping defeat Lord Voldemort,' he added at the perplexed look on McGonagall's face. 'However I stress that the contents of these lessons will be confidential and must remain between only Harry and myself if possible.'

'Of course, Albus. You have my complete trust and that of the order as well.'

At that moment Hermione Granger burst into the office, breathing heavily; it was clear that she had been running.

'Professor Dumbledore! Professor McGonagall!' Hermione said breathlessly, occasionally gasping for breath. 'Morgana's portrait, she-she's screaming! Mr Filch told me to fetch you!'

Dumbledore and McGonagall got to their feet and exchanged looks as if they were communicating secretly through their eyes.

'Morgana's portrait?' asked McGonagall, her tone being a mixture of shock and worry.

'Yes, Professor,' replied Hermione. 'She's screaming i-in the Entrance Hall! She seems to be in great pain, as if she were under the Cruciatus Curse!'

'Very well,' said Dumbledore sternly. 'This seems to be a serious issue and I will have to look into the matter. Such an occurrence is almost unheard of. After you, Miss Granger,' he gestured Hermione to lead the way and the three of them sped out of the office.

Hermione led the two Professors across the corridors and down the stairs till the Entrance Hall; while the fourth-floor corridor immediately outside the Headmaster's office was silent, faint screams could already be heard when they reached the third floor but by the time they reached the second floor the screams had completely stopped.

'Make way for the Headmaster!' Mr Filch's loud voice could be heard yelling among the whispers that filled the Entrance Hall.

The small crowd made up of the Hogwarts school staff and of some Prefects that had gathered around part of the Entrance Hall's wall parted, allowing Dumbledore and McGonagall to pass Hermione joined the crowd.

'How come there's nobody here?' Hermione asked Ron.

'Everyone else's in the dormitories unpacking their luggage' replied Ron. 'I reckon the screams can't be heard from there.'

'Silence!' Dumbledore said loudly over the whispers which all stopped at once.

'Lady Morgana, what has happened to you?' Dumbledore addressed himself to the large painting in front of him where there was a woman sitting on the ground while an old wizard bent over, trying to help her.

'Lady Morgana?' Dumbledore asked again but only coughs came as answer from the woman in the painting. Her face was hidden by her long flaming red hair, some of which was made into elaborate braids and curls, while her emerald green cape richly decorated with golden embroidery covered her completely.

'She is weak,' said the wizard next to Morgana who was quite not unlike Dumbledore, with a long grey beard and long white hair.

'Weak, Merlin?' asked Dumbledore.

'Yes, weak,' said Merlin after he finally managed to help Morgana get to her feet again.

'Myrddin! _Myrddin!**_ Avalon, Tir Nan Og! Save them!' cried Morgana, sounding both alarmed and concerned at the same time. Although she sounded weakened, there was still a feeling of power emanating from her voice. 'The Earth's Flames! _Never! Myrddin, save them!_'

Merlin patted Morgana gently on the back and whispered something in her ear, and Morgana became more calm, allowing her face to be seen: she was beautiful, with dark eyes and blood-red lips, although she looked slightly haughty, something that the green jade crown decorated with sapphires that was on her forehead emphasised.

'There is Dark magic in the air,' Merlin said, sounding worried. 'Very Dark magic, and it is weakening Lady Morgana, harming her. We may no longer be alive, but we can still feel it, even as paintings, when something or someone that was once linked to us when we were still alive is affected, and something Dark, very dark is affecting something to which Lady Morgana was once bound. What it is, I cannot say, for Lady Morgana has not spoken enough for me to really know. Yet, I know that it has something to do with the realm she once ruled, but I do not know more.'

'Mr Filch, please have the painting of Lady Morgana moved to my office,' said Dumbledore, turning to face the crowd.

'Of course, Professor,' Filch replied while Mrs Norris was purring around his feet.

'And please have the portrait of Merlin moved to there as well, his help will be required to find out the cause of Lady Morgana's torment.'

'Of course, of course.'

'I hope you shall not mind it,' Dumbledore turned around again, this time to speak to Merlin. besides whom Morgana now seemed to be unconscious, almost lifeless.

'I do not mind at all,' said Merlin as Filch proceeded to take the painting off the wall.

* * *

*Athenaeus Braginstone, from Athena the Greek goddess of knowledge and wisdom, and Bragi the Norse god who created the runes.

**Myrddin is the Welsh form of Merlin. According to legend Merlin was born somewhere in Wales.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****_Harry Potter_**** belongs to JK Rowling, ****_Winx Club_**** belongs to Rainbow S.r.l. and Viacom and ****_The Lord of the Rings_**** and all associated works belong to the Tolkien Estate.**

'Anyone dead today?' casually asked Ron at the Gryffindor table while Hermione, who had already eaten her breakfast, was reading the day's edition of the Daily Prophet.

Hermione shook her head in an instinctive way without looking up and kept on reading the newspaper; it had become a sort of daily ritual, since Hermione first arrived at the Burrow during the summer, for Ron to ask her every morning about deaths from Death-Eater attacks.

Hermione turned the pages for a while, scanning them quickly until she suddenly stopped dead, her eyes momentarily widening before narrowing into slits as she leaned over the newspaper, which laid open on the table, from her seat.

'Apparently there have been more cases similar to what happened yesterday,' she said, her eyes still fixed on the newspaper.

'What happened yesterday?' asked Harry, who was sitting to Hermione's right.

Hermione looked around to verify if no one was listening and dropped her voice.

'Don't you remember? We told you Harry,' she added with an even lower voice, 'about Morgana. Dumbledore prevented us from telling anyone except you.'

'Oh, right. Yeah!' said Harry. He had been preoccupied with Voldemort and the private lessons that Dumbledore intended to give him.

'Anyway, there have been more cases according to the Prophet saying that many paintings of Morgana had been screaming yesterday.'

'And?' said Harry.

'Well, there is only a small five line-long article in the corner of the page and there's barely anything written in it except that Morgana had been screaming yesterday,' she said irritatedly. 'I was expecting more on the subject, you see.'

Harry and Ron nodded.

Professor McGonagall's voice was soon into earshot and Hermione sighed and closed the newspaper as the cutlery and plates started disappearing; breakfast was over and the head of Gryffindor was distributing timetables to members of her house after confirming they had the required grades to continue with their chosen subjects for their year.

* * *

Harry and Ron were in the Gryffindor common room, talking about the latest match of the Holyhead Harpies, when Hermione came in through the portrait hole.

'Blimey, Hermione! It's nearly eight! Where have you been all day?' asked Ron, sounding very concerned.

'Library,' she replied calmly. 'I've been doing research on... Morgana.'

'Morgana?' said Ron loudly.

"Shh!' Hermione glared at him.

She finally sat on an armchair besides the fireplace which faced both Harry and Ron.

'Well, with what happened yesterday I thought it would be a good idea to learn more about her than what everyone already knows. We don't know what may happen next,' she said tensely.

'You make it sound serious,' said Harry.

'It _is_ serious,' said Hermione, sounding even more worried. 'I heard Professor McGonagall telling Professor Flitwick that Morgana has completely disappeared from her painting and even Merlin wasn't willing to say where she could have gone.'

'Maybe that's why the Morgana Chocolate Frog Cards no longer show anything, I heard a couple of first year and a third year complaining about their Cards being blank,' said Harry.

'That's not all: I also heard her talking about the Ministry censoring the Prophet concerning what happened yesterday, which might explain why the article about the screaming Morgana paintings was so short,' said a thoughtful, but still worried, Hermione.

Ron's eyes widened in shock and his jaws dropped.'Censoring?' Ron asked when he finally managed to pull himself together.'Yeah. It seems that the Ministry doesn't want the word to spread. It must be really very serious if it's worrying the Ministry so much that they're censoring the Prophet like-' she looked at Harry.'Like last year,' Harry completed the sentence for Hermione, reminding the three of them of the painful memory of Dolores Umbridge, or Umbitch as they now preferred calling was an uneasy silence for a while.

'Anyway, I've searched as much as I could of the library today and I didn't found nothing about her. _Nothing!_ I really can't believe that! After all Morgana is one of the most famous figures of wizarding history!' said a very irritated Hermione. 'I will see if I can still find something about her in the library tomorrow.'

She got to her feet and headed towards the girls' dormitories.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay in updating, but real life also needed me and I couldn't focus so much on writing recently. Hope it's not too short.**

**Please read and review.  
**


End file.
